The War of The Worlds Wiki
"Yet across the gulf of space, minds that are to our minds as ours to those of the beasts that perish, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us." — H. G. Wells (1898), The War of the Worlds The War of the Worlds Wiki This wiki provides detailed and accurate information about the extra-terrestrial beings from Mars, that terrify the world and threaten our existence. This wiki is open for you to edit and create your own articles. The Plot The War of the Worlds is a sci-fi novel written by an English author, H.G Wells. It all begins when explosions are seen on the surface of the planet Mars. Moments later a strange 'meteor' crashes near an unnamed man's home. He is one of the first to discover that these weren't meteors. They were odd cylinders that harbored bear-sized Martians. They have large black eyes like the void of space. Their V-shaped mouths are lipless and drip of saliva. The Martians emerge from the cylinder pod for a moment, then they quickly crawl back into their cylinder as the Earth's atmosphere and gravity are too much for them to handle. A local astronomer approaches slowly with a white flag, but is almost instantly incinerated by a 'heat ray-like mechanism'. The bystanders are also incinerated. The Martians begin to assemble their 'Fighting-Machines/Tripods'. The military is on the scene but it is no good, they are all incinerated in the tense battle with the Martians. The whole town and area surrounding the cylinder is evacuated, and the rest of the night was silent with death and desertedness. In the morning the Martians had fully completed their machinery and began putting it the use. The cylinder housing the Martians sank deep into the Earth and suddenly a 100ft tall Tripod erupts and elevates its self from the war-torn ground. A violent thunderstorm erupts as more and more cylinders crashed and collapsed down on the Earths surface. The Martians have arrived. They have been watching the planet Earth for many centuries and now, it is time for them to strike. H. G. Wells Background/History Novel and Physical Location The Novel, The War of the Worlds, was written between 1895 and 1897 by H. G. Wells. The book is said to be one of the earliest stories that feature a conflict between mankind and an alien/extraterrestrial race. The novel is told by a narrator, the narrator has also had an encounter with Martians, as one landed not far from his home. This bestseller novel has gained a lot of attention over the years, it has many feature films, radio dramas, spinoff novels etc. The book even influenced the work of scientists, who (inspired by the book) invented both the liquid fuelled rocket and the multistage rocket, which resulted in the Apollo 11 moon landing 71 years later. The Martians The Martians that attack Earth are also known as "The Invaders", The Tripods/Fighting Machines Category:Browse